Never Too Late
by Shakyla
Summary: "Je ne me souviens de rien, même pas de ma mère. Mes souvenirs ne débutent que depuis le jour où j'étais enfermé dans un cachot. Je m'inquiète. Depuis maintenant des mois, je suis hanté par le même cauchemar effroyable. Je pensais tout savoir. Je voulais tout comprendre. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir à la suite de ma soeur. Maintenant, où pourrais-je retrouver la paix ?"
1. Chapter 1: La découverte

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Me voilà revenue, et cette fois-ci avec une fanfiction. L'écriture des deux premiers chapitres datent un peu, j'ai tenté de l'améliorer mais c'est dur de changer la trame d'un chapitre quand il a déjà été entièrement écrit. Je suis un peu déçue de mon écriture, mais bon, j'attends votre jugement ! Le chapitre peut paraître long, mais il est assez essentiel...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rappel: Je ne possède pas les TMNT, malheureusement...**

* * *

_**Résumé: " Je ne me souviens de rien, aucun souvenir d'enfance n'emplit ma mémoire. Rien du tout, j'ai tout oublié. Même ma mère, même mon père durant ma petite enfance. Mes souvenirs ne débutent que depuis le jour où j'étais enfermé dans un cachot.**_

_**Je m'inquiète. Depuis maintenant des mois, je suis hanté par le même cauchemar effroyable. Je ne vois que des scènes floues où des éclats de rire retentissent, puis des hurlements et des griffes qui m'arrachent le coeur.**_

_**Je pensais tout savoir. Je voulais tout comprendre. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir à la suite de ma soeur. Maintenant, où pourrais-je retrouver la paix ? "**_

* * *

Maitre Shredder restait figé devant la grande fenêtre, regardant fixement au travers tout en serrant et desserrant férocement son poing. Il hésitait, et détestait ce sentiment si peu connu qui enfonçait avec insistance ses racines dans son cœur, telle une mauvaise herbe. Observant le ciel crépusculaire virer au noir d'encre et recouvrir cette ville des lumières d'une chape de plomb liquide, il réfléchissait. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Serait-il perdant au bout du compte ? Il entendit la grande porte derrière lui s'ouvrir, mais il ne se retourna pas et continua à fixer les immeubles avec leurs lumières qui s'éteignaient et s'allumaient en un étrange ballet, l'écho métallique du claquement des portes se répercutant dans ses tympans. Une silhouette se profila derrière lui, avançant d'un pas souple et gracieux, presque élastique. Les pans de sa large ceinture en tissu rouge ondulaient derrière elle, ses longs cheveux noirs luisaient à la lueur des flammes. La jeune femme se savait séduisante et jouait avec sa beauté féline qui semblait lui conférer un éclat sombre et sauvage. Elle en abusait même, ne s'adressant généralement plus que par des provocations fielleuses et par des péroraisons à peine dissimulées, tout cela avec cette insupportable voix mielleuse ; persuadée qu'on lui pardonnait ces petits caprices. Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui, et déclara en dardant sur lui un regard de braise, une main perchée en équilibre sur sa hanche :

\- En êtes-vous vraiment sur ? Ne regretterez-vous rien ?

Oroku Saki mit longtemps à se retourner, plissant les yeux face à cette intrusion. Il se garda bien de lui répondre, trop occupé à tourner et retourner toutes les possibilités probables et imaginables qui s'offraient à lui. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre, il devait jouer carte sur table avec sa lieutenante horripilante. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, chose que la jeune femme se trouvant devant lui ne pouvait voir, son visage étant presque entièrement caché par un casque en métal. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout; et si l'enfant ne survivait pas, il attendrait et en choisirait un autre. Un plan commença à se dessiner clairement dans sa tête, et c'est avec une voix rauque qu'il annonça:

\- Tout se passera comme je l'ai prévu. Mon plan ne peut que réussir. Ce soir marquera le début d'une nouvelle ère.

La jeune femme s'adossa nonchalamment à la vitre, insolente, et fit un petit claquement de langue méprisant qui irrita instantanément Oroku Saki.

\- Une fille ne vous suffit pas ? Vous tenez tellement à élever une flopée de gamins ?

Les traits de l'homme se durcirent à ses paroles, et il eut du mal à contrôler la rage qui monta en lui en un instant fulgurant, faisant bouillonner le sang dans ses artères. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur cette femme afin de la faire taire en usant de ses lames dévastatrices.

\- Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi ? Sache que tu es sous mes ordres, et qu'au moindre acte de rébellion tu le payeras de ta vie !

La femme au regard intense, comprenant qu'elle avait été trop loin et que c'était maintenant son existence qui était en jeu, se renfrogna devant les vociférations haineuses de son maître et s'agenouilla devant lui, mimant la docilité.

\- Que dois-je faire alors, ôh Grand Maître ?

Il y eut un long silence face à cette question sarcastique sur les bords, et un bruissement de pas métallique: Shredder allait quitter la pièce sans même lui accorder un regard, sans daigner la mettre au parfum de son plan révolutionnaire. La femme s'apprêtait à soupirer de dépit et d'exacerbation, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle et voulait ainsi lui faire payer son impolitesse ; voir pire : il la destituait de ses fonctions. Mais elle retint son souffle en entendant la voix gutturale de son maître amplifiée par la hauteur de la pièce s'élever laconiquement :

\- Dès que tu auras l'enfant, enfuis-toi. Cours, esquive-toi par les toits. Ils ne pourront pas te rattraper. Ne brise pas ma confiance, ne rate pas cette mission. Maintenant va, Aïsha.

* * *

Splinter observait ses fils qui se distrayaient insouciamment dans le salon avec un sentiment de fierté bien paternel. Ces petites créatures qui pataugeaient dans un liquide visqueux hier encore étaient devenues de jeunes garçons de 3 ans bien portants et pleins de vie. Un peu trop même. Bien que l'entrée de ces fils dans son existence avait gonflé son cœur de joie, plus jamais il n'y avait eu une once de calme dans sa nouvelle maison. Même à minuit, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de gigoter, de glousser, voir même de se disputer, selon les nuits.

Maître Splinter, perdu momentanément dans le flux de ses souvenirs, reporta sa conscience sur le moment présent pour les surveiller. Les enfants avaient délaissé la mouche morte trouvée sous l'arbre, que Mikey avait d'ailleurs disséqué involontairement entre ses doigts, et semblaient s'intéresser davantage au camion en carton que Donnie tentait d'assembler. Splinter plissa les yeux pour enregistrer chacun de leurs gestes, chacune de leurs moues fugaces. Ces séances de jeux quotidiens étaient essentiels pour lui, car c'était durant ceux-ci qu'il discernait déjà leur caractère futur. Le plus petit, par exemple, était l'un des plus joyeux et des plus naïfs de tous, toujours prêt à faire passer les autres avant lui. Grande qualité, mais également grand défaut. Il les observait ainsi depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, et savait désormais ce qu'il devait faire. Il était enfin temps d'accomplir un rituel essentiel à ses yeux, qui montrerait ainsi que ses fils étaient enfin prêts à se confronter au dur apprentissage du noble art qu'est le ninjutsu.

Il se leva et les laissa continuer à brailler allégrement pendant qu'il quittait la pièce d'une démarche lente et sûre. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce paisible qui lui servait de dojo pour méditer, une des petites tortues, Léonardo, regardait son petit frère à la dent manquante attaquer Raphaël avec son camion improvisé pour se venger du « il ne ressemble à rien » dont avait gratifié Raphaël son bricolage. Celui-ci, loin de rire, tapa le camion léger comme une plume et se détourna de lui, s'exilant volontairement de ce nouveau jeu en affichant une moue revêche. Donatello haussa les épaules, un sourire contrit sur le visage, et rit joyeusement quand Mickelangelo se mit à monter sur ses genoux pour le garroter. Léonardo se tenait debout en se dandinant, semblant ne pas savoir s'il devait prêter main forte au benjamin pour plaquer Donnie à terre, ou s'il devait rejoindre Raphaël pour lui tenir compagnie et l'inciter à revenir avec eux. Il n'eut jamais à trancher, car il aperçut du coin de l'oeil son père entrer, celui-ci revenant avec une petite boite en ébène, abimée par le temps et imprégnée d'humidité, dans ses mains. Il tapota immédiatement l'épaule de son frère le plus proche en pointant avec excitation la mystérieuse boite du doigt, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses trois cadets sur leur vénéré père. Toutes les tortues accoururent, se poussant gaiement l'une l'autre, curieuses de voir ce qu'y se cachait à l'intérieur. Maitre Splinter prit le temps de s'asseoir et accorda un sourire bienveillant à ses fils. Ceux-ci firent de même et parvinrent à grand-peine à se taire pour écouter le maître ninja. Dès qu'un semblant de calme se fut emparé des tortues, Maître Splinter déposa la boite à sa droite et laissa son regard errer sur eux quatre.

\- Léonardo, mon fils. Viens.

Léonardo s'avança timidement vers ce père imposant, et Raphaël se renfrogna. Pourquoi n'était-il pas appelé en premier ? Pourquoi Léonardo était-il toujours celui que Splinter demandait, lui aussi était digne d'intérêt ! Il prenait ses aises, se rengorgeant fièrement comme un paon exécutant sa roue, cet idiot ! Il se permettait de plus en plus de leur donner des ordres et d'être le leader dans leur jeu, distribuant des ordres à tour de bras. Son comportement impérieux commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

Splinter ouvrit la boite qui produisit un grincement sec et prit son fils par le bras pour l'inviter à se rapprocher encore. Celui-ci s'agenouilla et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers son père, des yeux déjà si sérieux pour son jeune âge. Splinter sortit un bandeau bleu qui oscilla entre ses doigts et posa une main bienveillante sur la tête de l'ainé, qui sembla s'enhardir devant cette marque d'affection en s'approchant plus de son respecté père. Splinter leva le bandeau un instant au dessus de la tête de l'enfant, qui ferma respectueusement les yeux, baissant doucement la tête et exposant sa nuque. Ce bout de tissu au bleu délavé sembla accrocher pour un instant fugace la lumière dispensée du plafond, avant que Splinter ne le ramène à lui.

\- À compter de ce jour, tu porteras toujours ce bandeau. Considères cela comme un symbole d'honneur.

Léonardo tiqua au mot « honneur » et se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant s'il méritait vraiment ce cadeau. _L'enfant doutait tellement de lui…_ soupira intérieurement Splinter. Il reprit néanmoins :

\- Le bleu est signe de sagesse et de sérénité. Il est l'écho de la vie, un symbole de vérité, comme l'eau limpide qui ne peut rien cacher. Calme comme la mer, tu seras loyal et dévoué à tes frères, mon enfant. Mais méfiance ! En trop grande quantité, le bleu devient étouffant. Veille à ne pas imposer tes choix, et tu seras un grand leader.

La petite tortue acquiesça fermement en baissant respectueusement la tête, alors que derrière lui Raphaël faillit s'étrangler. Alors, Maitre Splinter le destinait vraiment à un avenir de chef ? Léonardo, pas lui ?

Splinter noua le bandeau autour de la tête de Léonardo avec des gestes tendres, et le regarda rejoindre ses frères, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il observa son deuxième fils, le plus solitaire de tous, au caractère fort mais au grand cœur. Celui-ci semblait dépité face à la responsabilité attribuée à son frère. Maitre Splinter l'appela, et Raphaël se leva, s'avançant lentement en tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point il jalousait Léonardo. Tellement enclavé dans son exaspération, il ne remarqua pas que Donatello le couvait du regard. Il s'assit et leva les yeux vers son père en posant ses poignets raides sur ses genoux. Splinter put sentir la tempête des sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans la poitrine de Raphaël, lui broyant le cœur, pendant qu'il tentait de se tenir aussi droit que possible devant son Sensei en ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage, mais son corps raide et ses muscles contractés le trahissaient. Splinter n'hésita pas un instant et sortit le bandeau rouge de la boîte puis le présenta devant son fils :

\- Raphaël. Je vois déjà dans tes yeux le courage et l'ardeur qui gouverneront ta vie. Et malgré ton côté colérique, tu es rempli d'amour, surtout envers tes frères. N'oublie jamais Raphaël, qu'ils seront toujours là pour toi, comme tu l'es déjà pour eux.

Son fils ferma brièvement les yeux, comme s'il s'accordait le temps de laisser son âme s'imprégner des paroles de son père. Splinter continua :

\- Le rouge est sûrement la couleur la plus fascinante et ambiguë qui soit. Elle joue sur les paradoxes, anime des sentiments passionnels en complète contradiction : amour et colère, courage ainsi que danger, ardeur et interdiction… Cette couleur remue les sentiments sans aucun doute. Elle s'impose comme une couleur chaleureuse, énergique, et d'une certaine manière rassurante et enveloppante. D'un autre côté, on l'associe au sang et à l'enfer. Cette couleur chaude ne laisse donc pas indifférent et c'est là toute sa force : elle remue les passions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Elle te conviendra à merveille.

Splinter passa le bandeau autour de la tête de Raphaël et fit tendrement le nœud. Une lueur de fierté brillait dans le regard de son fils téméraire, petite lueur fugace mais si plaisante à voir. Maître Splinter posa la main sur l'épaule de Raphaël et la garda un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, pour lui faire comprendre par ce simple contact physique qu'il croyait en lui, qu'il le considérait à sa juste valeur. Puis il le laissa regagner sa place auprès de ses frères. Donatello avisa son père, sentant que c'était à son tour de se lever. Il mit les mains par terre pour se redresser maladroitement, encore hésitant sur ses jambes peu solides. Mickelangelo lui tira la langue et Donatello l'écarta d'une main en souriant face à ses taquineries. Mickelangelo fut repoussé sur la carapace de Léonardo et loucha pour le faire glousser. Donnie se détourna, un sourire aux lèvres, et courut à son père avant de s'agenouiller, semblant se rappeler au dernier moment les bonnes manières. Maitre Splinter avait déjà remarqué la grande complicité qui s'était noué entre les deux plus jeunes, ce qui le confortait dans ses choix de couleur. Il le jaugea du regard, vit l'étincelle d'intelligence qui brillait en lui et sa soif de connaissance qui ne demandait qu'à être rassasiée. Donatello se tortilla discrètement, mal assis sur ses genoux et l'épia, attendant de voir quelle couleur il allait recevoir. Splinter, avec des gestes lents et précis, sortit le bandeau violet. Il regarda son fils avec compassion et, comme pour ses deux autres frères, lui expliqua la signification de sa couleur.

\- Le violet est une couleur à double tranchant : derrière son allure électrique, le violet est la couleur de la douceur et du rêve. C'est pourquoi d'ailleurs on la raccroche à la mélancolie et à la solitude. Le violet est la couleur par excellence des rêveurs, des personnes spirituelles plutôt que matérielles. Elle a des vertus apaisantes sur les esprits ; elle permet de calmer certaines émotions, de réfréner des colères ou des angoisses… Le violet est une couleur qui rassure et rend serein. Cette couleur, mélange du bleu et du rouge, te détermine grandement. Calme comme Léonardo, solitaire comme Raphaël. Tu es celui qui a le plus besoin de tes frères, Donatello. Ne t'enferme jamais dans la solitude et parle avec eux au moindre problème. La mélancolie minera ton esprit et brouillera tes pensées. Aie confiance en tes frères, et ne doute pas de ton jugement, car tu feras souvent de bons choix. N'hésite pas cependant à demander conseil et accepte les échecs. Même la plus brillante des personnes ne peut avancer dans la vie sans erreurs. Va maintenant, mon enfant.

Donatello noua soi-même son bandeau, voulant prouver qu'il savait lui aussi se débrouiller et fit un signe de tête à son maître, les yeux pétillants. Il fourra son nez dans le tissu rugueux du vêtement de son père et lui fit un bref câlin, ne renonçant toutefois pas au plaisir de la chaleur des bras de son père sur sa carapace. Puis il se rassit au côté de Mickelangelo en ne prononçant plus un mot. Le petit dernier était survolté et ne tenait plus en place. Il n'avait pas compris grand chose à ce que Maitre Splinter disait ; mais il voulait, comme ses frères, passer devant lui et recevoir son bandeau. Il courut à lui et se jeta presque à genoux, trépignant, ce qui tira une grimace réprobatrice à Léonardo, si à cheval sur les manières respectueuses que leur père tentait de leur inculquer. Splinter fut amusé devant tant d'empressement et sortit un bandeau orange. La petite tortue sourit encore plus, si cela était encore possible. Visiblement, la couleur lui plaisait.

\- Mickelangelo. L'orange est une couleur tonifiante et piquante qui insuffle partout où elle passe une dose de bonne humeur. On l'associe souvent à la créativité et à la communication, car il est vrai qu'elle est porteuse d'optimisme et d'ouverture d'esprit. Rempli de dynamisme et de bonne humeur, tu es celui qui rendra la vie beaucoup plus agréable. Ne perds jamais ton sourire, c'est ce don qui t'apportera la joie que tu parsèmes autour de toi. Cependant, ne t'engage pas dans des aventures sur un coup de tête car trop optimiste, tu déchanterais vite sans la présence de tes frères pour refreiner ta sociabilité. Enfin, l'un de tes plus grands défauts est la naïveté, ne te fie donc pas à toutes les personnes que tu seras amené à croiser, cela t'apportera plus de malheurs que tu ne le penses.

Mickelangelo se jeta sur son père sans autre forme de procès et lui serra le cou, transporté de joie. Splinter, attendri, le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête, puis le re-déposa au sol et lui noua le bandeau avant que celui-ci ne file. Mikey sourit et courut vers les autres, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Léo.

\- Ça y est, je suis un ninja !

Léonardo accorda un coup d'œil complice à ses frères en voyant la frimousse du benjamin se lever vers lui, son bandeau déjà de travers. Maitre Splinter se leva sans plus s'occuper de ses fils et ferma la boite, qu'il rangea précautionneusement au côté de la photo de son épouse. Il se tourna finalement vers la petite tortue à la peau verte tendre.

\- Pas encore mon cher petit. Il te reste beaucoup à apprendre, et seulement lorsque tu auras fait tes preuves tu mériteras de porter le titre de ninja. Bien… Êtes-vous prêt pour votre première séance d'entrainement, mes fils ?

Les petites tortues poussèrent des cris de joie à cette annonce et hurlèrent à qui mieux mieux pour savoir qui serait le meilleur. _Si seulement ils savaient ce dans quoi ils allaient s'embarquer !_ sourit intérieurement Maitre Splinter.

* * *

Aïsha courrait dans ces rues si similaires, déjà lassée de cette mission. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle cherchait sans relâche le repaire de ce maudit rat et de ses bébés tortues. Ces espions idiots, ayant pourtant saisi l'étrange spectacle de leurs mutations, avaient déguerpis avant même d'avoir vu où cette créature allait partir et elle devait maintenant se débrouiller pour ne pas décevoir Shredder le Destructeur. À ce stade, chercher un repaire dans la ville de New-York, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Elle dépassa un énième building éteint, tourna dans une ruelle toujours aussi sombre et crasseuse, parsemée de poubelles, de détritus et de plaques d'égout. Elle soupira, fatiguée, et s'agenouilla sur le trottoir devant un magasin, ignorant royalement l'eau crasseuse qui s'infiltrait dans sa tenue, auréolant ses genoux. « Chez Mimie ; bijouterie » clamait le néon qui l'aveuglait. Stoppant cette torture rétinienne, elle mit sa tête dans ses genoux, désespérée. Pendant encore combien de temps Maitre Shredder allait-il supporter qu'elle rentre bredouille ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait attendre, il le lui avait déjà prouvé à mainte reprise. Le temps était à l'orage chez son maître, elle faisait du sur-place et le plan n'avançait pas d'un iota, et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception : elle ne manquerait donc pas d'être blâmée et punie à son retour. Elle releva la tête et tenta d'apercevoir les étoiles qui piquetaient la voûte céleste pour tenter d'y trouver du réconfort. Peine perdue, trop de particules provenant de la pollution s'agglutinaient en masses compactes nuageuses, ce qui cachait le ciel à ses yeux. Soupirant, elle baissa la tête d'un geste brusque, mais un éclat lumineux égratigna sa rétine, elle décida donc de relever la tête pour tenter de localiser de quel objet brillant il provenait.

Après de longues minutes, elle finit par se rendre compte que cette agression lumineuse venait d'une maison en face d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux. D'une maison ? Non, c'était plus bas encore. Cela venait… d'une bouche d'égout. Elle s'en approcha lentement et regarda prudemment à l'intérieur, de peur qu'un rat farouche ne lui saute à la figure. Ce ne fut pourtant pas un rat qu'elle eut la chance de voir, mais une petite tortue, munie d'une longue-vue fendue, qui observait l'écran géant dressé sur un immeuble à appartement qui se trouvait 3 rues plus loin, visible d'ici tout de même, avec un sourire ébahi. Pas un instant il ne se doutait qu'on l'observait. Aïsha sourit : elle avait enfin trouvé sa cible. Elle baissa la tête vers la bouche d'égout et se mit à quatre pattes, jubilant intérieurement de cette trouvaille en or.

\- Coucou toi ! dit-elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire pour le mettre en confiance.

La petite tortue recula d'un bond en inspirant de surprise. Il lâcha la longue-vue et fit volte-face. Elle le sentait tendu, prêt à décamper, alors elle s'empressa d'ajouter avant que le petit reptile ne lui file entre les doigts.

\- Tu as peur de moi ? Rassure-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal !

Elle le sentit se radoucir, bien qu'il était toujours nerveux et sur ses gardes. Il restait à une distance prudente et l'épiait par en-dessous, analysant son corps d'humaine comme il l'aurait fait d'un animal de laboratoire. Elle devait encore fournir un ou deux efforts, quelques paroles enrobées de sucre et elle se le mettrait dans la poche. Cherchant un sujet de conversation pour le maintenir auprès d'elle, la jeune Kunoïchi promena son regard sur les profondeurs de l'égout, faisant appel à ses sens pour l'explorer à distance. N'ayant trouvé mieux à dire, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu habites ici ?

S'enhardissant, la jeune tortue ré-avança d'un pas et hocha la tête, lui souriant timidement, sans pourtant cesser de la dévisager. S'il n'était pas le fils de l'ennemi, et s'il avait été beaucoup plus adulte mais surtout, humain, il aurait peut-être eu une chance de finir dans son lit. Aïsha chassa ses pensées délirantes et se concentra sur les paroles du petit, qui s'était mis à parler.

\- Oui. Avec mes frères et mon maitre. D'ailleurs, ils ne vont jamais me croire quand je leur raconterai que j'ai vu une humaine !

Aïsha se mordit la lèvre à ces paroles. S'il parlait, il éveillerait les soupçons auprès de son maitre et le plan entier capoterait ! Shredder ne lui pardonnerait jamais son erreur ! La jeune espionne perdit son sourire et adopta une expression plus grave, tentant d'élaborer un plan le plus vite possible pour sauver la situation qui menaçait de lui échapper et de dégénérer.

\- Non, s'il te plait, n'en parle à personne ! Vois-tu je… je suis une ninja et je dois éviter que trop de gens connaissent mon existence.

Elle braqua ses yeux dans les siens, espérant que son argument ferait mouche. Le regard émerveillé, la tortue la dévisageait, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait marqué un point, et en fut soulagée. La situation revenait sous son contrôle.

\- Vraiment ?! Moi je vais en devenir un !

Il sautait sur place, tellement excité par ce retournement de situation, oubliant complètement sa peur. Aïsha sourit, attendrie. Ce petit lui inspirait de la sympathie par ces mimiques ravies et son excitation puéril, mais surtout par sa réserve qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes. Il se dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura de bonté et de sagesse si forte qu'elle en était déstabilisée. Le petit devait être surdouée, jamais chez la fille de Shredder elle n'avait vu une telle ouverture d'esprit. Soudain il s'arrêta et se rapprocha encore d'elle en souriant franchement, l'air tout fier, la distrayant de ses pensées.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Donatello, et vous ?

Il lui tendit sa petite main, aussi loin que sa petite taille et les barreaux rongés par la rouille les séparant le lui permettaient. Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux d'Aïsha devant cette marque d'affection enfantine, qui fit apparaître un franc sourire sur son visage opalescent.

\- Aïsha… Oui, moi c'est Aïsha.

Elle avait toujours rêvée d'être mère, mais ses actions périlleuses le lui interdisaient. Enfin, c'était plutôt Shredder qui l'en empêchait. Mais, même si elle ne connaîtrait jamais la joie d'enfanter, son instinct maternel développé à l'adolescence n'avait en rien été étouffé et n'attendait qu'une occasion pour rejaillir dans ses entrailles. Et justement, il s'était tiré de son long sommeil léthargique à la vue de la petite main reptilienne tendue dans sa direction. Sans plus réfléchir, elle allongea le bras, se rapprochant du sol, et plongea sa main à travers la bouche d'égout, jusqu'à sentir le contact chaud et humide de la main trempée de l'enfant. Elle la serra brièvement, juste pour assouvir sa soif d'amour qui l'étouffait de l'intérieur, et la retira. Ses pensées se bousculèrent immédiatement, ouragan démesuré qui prit vie dans son cerveau écartelé face à un nouveau dilemme. Était-elle vraiment prête à exécuter le plan de Shredder, si cruel ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement rentrer et dire qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé, comme lors des nuis précédentes ? Elle s'assit sur ses talons, perdue dans ses pensées. Le petit cligna des yeux et recula, s'éloignant d'elle en rentrant dans la profondeur des égouts, rompant le bref moment de complicité qu'il venait de partager.

\- Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Je dois rentrer maintenant. Je garderai votre secret, promis !

Il tourna les talons et s'élança maladroitement dans l'égout, nullement gêné par l'eau charriant des immondices qui coulait doucement à ses pieds. Mais soudain il s'arrêta et se retourna vivement vers elle, la jaugeant de son regard mordoré si perturbant.

\- Vous viendrez me revoir ? J'ai tant de questions à vous poser !

Il y avait tant d'espoir vibrant dans sa voix qu'Aïsha hocha instinctivement la tête, sans réfléchir une seconde. Son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux pétillèrent une ultime fois et il disparut dans le tunnel à sa droite, ses pas claquant dans l'eau sombre. Aïsha resta longtemps prostrée devant la bouche d'égout, assise sur ses talons, un goût amer se répandant sur sa langue. Elle allait trahir la confiance de ce petit, et cette pensée lui retournait l'estomac. Elle avala sa salive avant de murmurer.

\- Oh oui je reviendrais te voir. Même plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Elle se releva brusquement en refermant les pans de sa cape sur elle, se fondant ainsi dans la nuit. Elle avait trop tardé ici, elle avait une mission à accomplir, et celle-ci passait avant tout, peu importe le lien fragile qui s'était tissé entre eux le temps d'une conversation, peu importe l'étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux de Donatello, peu importe ses sentiments chaotiques et contradictoires. Elle pressa le pas, rasant les murs, luttant contre le vent qui la fouettait et tentait de lui arracher rageusement sa cape. Elle dépassa des buildings abritant des bureaux déserts, sauta de trottoirs en trottoirs, évitant les trous et les déchets qui voletaient dans l'air, zigzagua entre les voitures stationnées au pied des immeubles et ralentit le pas devant le bâtiment lui rappelant une cathédrale miniature, assez incongru par ces couleurs dans la masse des immeubles gris. Le temps de parvenir devant la porte, tout sentiment avait disparu de son visage, laissant place à un masque impassible et impavide. Elle ouvrit les portes en grand et le bruit se répercuta sur les murs de pierre et les vitres cristallines. Elle s'avança, féline et provocatrice, et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda éhontément Shredder en lui crachant hargneusement :

\- Cible localisée. Mission Réussie.

Sur ces mots, elle le laissa seul et s'éloigna dans le dédale de couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur puisqu'étant son seul chez soi. Elle entra dans ses appartements et retira sa cape, la laissant choir sur un fauteuil avant de s'allonger sur son lit, pressant ses poignets contre ses paupières, l'adrénaline fusant encore dans ses veines et ses tendons. Le piège se refermait inexorablement, la disgrâce du rat dont ils allaient tous se délecter pointait, se faisait ressentir dans leur tripe, saturait l'air. Bientôt, comme le disait Shredder, son existence prendrait un tour irréversible, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Une nouvelle ère débutait, grandiose ou au contraire enténébrée, elle ne pouvait le savoir. Seul le destin le leur révélerait.

* * *

**Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Mon type d'écriture n'est pas si déplaisant ? Une faute d'orthographe ou une contradiction ? Une remarque à faire ? Les reviews sont là pour vous exprimer !**

**En vous remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fanfiction qui n'est pas l'une des meilleures, je vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, portez-vous bien, je vous embrasse fort !**

**\- Shakyla.**

**PS: Je me suis inspirée du site pour le descriptif des significations des couleurs.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trahison

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, et que vous trouvez de l'inspiration pour vos propres fanfictions !**

**En ce qui me concerne, je partirais en Grèce le 17 juillet, et j'espère poster 1 ou 2 chapitres avant d'être contrainte d'arrêter d'écrire, bien que je ne peux rien vous promettre au niveau de la régularité de mes chapitres.**

**Bref, voici le chapitre 2 que vous attendiez depuis longtemps ( je m'en excuse !) et qui s'annonce plutôt mal... Mais je me tais et vous laisse découvrir par vous-même. On se retrouve en bas de chapitre !**

**Rappel: Faut-il vraiment que je le précise à chaque fois ? Je n'ai pas crée les TMNT, si je l'avais fait, il serait sûrement tous morts ou estropiés dès le premier épisode :').**

* * *

Aïsha astiquait consciencieusement son armure métallique, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit enfiévré. Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais ; elle avait informé Shredder dès la nuit de sa découverte. Où elle l'avait vu, vers quelle heure il était apparu, à quelle intersection de rue. Sa rencontre inopinée d'hier lui était maintenant connue dans les moindres détails. Elle souffla sur une peluche imaginaire, passant fébrilement sa légère armure sur son corps ferme. Elle attacha ses cheveux de jais en une queue de cheval grossière et accrocha son katana au dos, ses mouvements semblant mécaniques tant elle les avait répétés maintes et maintes fois. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, se jaugeant du regard, semblant se mettre au défi d'exécuter cette tâche répugnante. Ce soir, la vie d'un être allait basculer, se transformer en cauchemar. Par sa faute. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces idées parasites, et cacha une dague au niveau de sa cuisse, dans la mince combinaison noire qu'elle portait. Toujours prudente, il fallait pour elle toujours envisager toutes les possibilités si l'on voulait gagner un combat. Comme aimait le préciser Shredder, le vainqueur était toujours prêt à faire des choses auxquelles le vaincu n'aurait jamais songé. Et puis, mieux valait prévenir que guérir !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à songer à tous ces proverbes maintenant ? Le stress lui embrouillait le cerveau… Soupirant, elle sortit de sa chambre en tournant délibérément le dos au miroir, comme pour casser l'image de cette véritable tueuse d'un soir qu'elle détestait, mais qui lui collait pourtant à la peau. Elle s'enfonça dans le dédale des couloirs sombres et humides, suintant la froideur et inspirant la peur, où des torches brûlaient au mur pour ajouter à l'ambiance pesante qui régnait sur les lieux, ne réchauffant en rien ces couloirs lugubres. Ouvrant doucement la porte après avoir tourné à droite et monté quelques marches, elle s'avança dans la grande salle ; la Salle du Trône, comme elle l'appelait ironiquement. Son maître l'attendait déjà, juché sur son siège tout en s'appuyant le menton dans le creux de sa paume, ce qui lui conférait des allures royales. Il ne manquait plus que la couronne, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle n'eut pas le courage de formuler cette pensée ridicule à haute voix, et pire encore : sa moquerie ne la faisait même pas sourire intérieurement. Si ce n'était dire à quel point elle était répugnée… Elle s'agenouilla en baissant la tête, ne glissant même pas une feinte, une pointe de sarcasme comme elle le faisait habituellement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à son maître. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'état d'esprit pour. L'homme, après avoir laissé planer un silence éloquent, claqua des doigts tout en se redressant sur son siège, une moue suffisante plaquée sur son visage défiguré, et des Foots s'avancèrent à travers la pièce pour former une escorte noirâtre et immobile derrière Aïsha, tels les serviteurs de la Mort prêt à partir récolter quelques âmes égarées.

\- J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici…

Aïsha hocha la tête en entendant la voix gutturale et inexpressive du maître ninja sans relever le regard, trop occupée à se composer un masque impassible sur sa figure pour ne pas trahir ses pensées contradictoires et sa répulsion. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier sa mission atroce ?

\- Mes soldats sont à ta disposition. Fais vite Aïsha. Et limite les pertes humaines. Oh, tu peux tuer un ou deux enfants, mais épargne leur père. À celui-là, je réserve une belle surprise.

Aïsha réprima un rictus et releva la tête, dardant ses yeux noirs sur les soldats placides dans son dos qui attendaient leurs ordres.

\- Parce que vous allez m'accompagner ? Vous allez vraiment m'aider dans ma tâche… Assister à ce rapt ?

L'homme la toisa comme si elle n'était qu'une idiote sans cervelle et qu'elle venait de prononcer une énormité. La suffisance avait déserté son visage, laissant place à une exaspération prononcée.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Que crois-tu ? Que je vais rester planter là à t'attendre éternellement, montre en main ? Dois-je te rappeler ton rôle ou tu as compris et tu vas filer au plus vite ?

La jeune femme ninja se mordilla les lèvres, examinant avec insistance le bassin d'eau qui entourait les dalles centrales, évitant le regard noir de son maitre qu'elle sentait peser sur elle, qui la sondait.

\- Mais… Mais vous avez dit que vous vouliez tuer leur père…

L'homme plissa les yeux, profondément agacé par le Q.I au ras des pâquerettes de sa sous-fifre.

-As-tu une capacité crânienne si limitée ? Je ne vais pas aller tuer leur père maintenant, à quoi cela me servirait de lui prendre un gamin si je voulais l'exécuter tout de suite ?! Non, je veux briser l'homme qui sommeille sous sa face de rat, je veux le voir souffrir, je souhaite qu'il comprenne à quel point il est incapable de protéger sa famille, qu'il voit avec quelle facilité je peux lui enlever un de ses cher fils sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Puis, quand il se sera peu à peu remis de l'horreur que je lui aurais faite subir, je frapperais un grand coup. Un coup énorme…

L'homme jubilait, s'étant levé et tourné vers la fenêtre, agissant comme si sa vengeance était en train de se jouer à ses pieds, que son ennemi rampait réellement dans les rues en implorant sa pitié d'une voix brisée. Puis, comme s'il se rappelait de la présence de la femme, il se retourna vers elle et ordonna sèchement :

\- C'est pourquoi tout repose sur toi. Dépêche-toi, cours et enlève un enfant. N'importe lequel. Il le faut, ou ton manque de cran te coûtera cher.

Et pour illustrer son propos, il leva le poing en le serrant brusquement, ce qui fit craquer ses articulations. La femme hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait saisi le message, accrochant un masque noir sur le bas de son visage et se releva. Faisant un signe de la main aux Foots, elle sortit dignement de la pièce, aussi dignement qu'elle pouvait encore le faire après s'être ridiculisé par son manque d'intelligence. Ravalant ses pensées amères, elle marcha droit vers la sortie du repaire ; et l'entrée de l'enfer. Un enfer qu'elle allait devoir créer. Quoi qu'il adviendra, elle en sera responsable…

* * *

Il marchait. Pourquoi tout était-il si sombre autour de lui, pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que les ténèbres s'apprêtaient à l'engloutir, s'enroulaient lentement et délicieusement autour de son corps glacé ? Pourquoi la lune se cachait-elle de lui, lui refusant obstinément sa pâle clarté, accordant à la noirceur environnante le droit de s'inviter dans les moindres recoins du décor dans lequel il évoluait ? Pourquoi sentait-il son estomac se contracter douloureusement, le faisant haleter et grimacer à chaque pas ?

Ses pensées se brouillaient obstinément, lui refusant de savoir comment il était arrivé là. Il n'arrivait plus à récapituler, à former des phrases cohérentes, il bougeait comme une machine, ne faisait que simplement suivre les autres. Ses frères. Qui marchaient sans se retourner. Comme s'ils savaient. Mais savaient quoi au juste ? Il… il devait se souvenir, mais son cerveau refusait de lui obéir, se dérobait à chaque effort de concentration. C'était important, il le pressentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, les bribes de souvenirs lui filant entre les doigts, demeurant flous dans sa conscience tourmentée. Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Non, il ne devait pas tomber ! Sa lucidité le tirait vers le haut, interdisait à ses genoux de toucher le sol crasseux et dur comme la pierre. Il ne devait pas alerter ses frères, ceux-ci ne devaient pas se retourner ! Mais pourquoi donc ? Il ne comprenait rien, rien de rien !

De la bile remonta le long de sa gorge en feu. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis que sa vision se troublait, ne lui permettant plus désormais de distinguer où il mettait les pieds. Il posa une main tremblante sur le haut de son corps tandis que son souffle devenait beaucoup plus rapide et laborieux. Le sol se mit à tanguer sous lui, et il s'appuya contre la façade d'un immeuble en pierre pour ne pas tomber, se laisser happer par la vague noire qui voulait l'engloutir. Le contact rugueux de la pierre lui érafla la paume, et il s'y agrippa comme au souffle de sa vie. La tortue qui cheminait silencieusement devant lui s'arrêta et se retourna à demi. Il croisa l'éclat des yeux bleus du plus jeune, et se sentit débile à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, expirant toujours plus bruyamment et spasmodiquement l'air stocké dans ses poumons. Mais cette œillade était terne, sans vie ; son regard avait perdu son côté enfantin et paraissait soudain si adulte. Perdu, qui semblait en constant mouvement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur un point particulier plus de quelques secondes. Mikey marcha vers lui d'un pas incertain, en le dévisageant.

\- Donnie ? Tout va bien ?

Que devait-il répondre ? Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Son regard glissa sur le ciel crépusculaire, sur les bâtiments avec leurs peintures écaillées, leurs tags indécents, leurs briques qui s'effritaient. Puis il détailla son petit frère. Quelque chose dans son attitude le dérangeait fortement. Une peur panique lui enserra la gorge et son estomac se retourna. Il sentit ses genoux plier et il serra fortement la brique qui lui entailla la paume par son aspérité pour ne pas s'écrouler et se rouler en boule, en laissant libre court à ses sanglots. En entendant son hoquet qui avait servi de réponse au plus jeune, les deux tortues qui cavalaient encore s'étaient retournées et le détaillaient. Raphaël croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un rictus indéchiffrable.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe crétin ? T'as peur que ton putain de plan suicidaire foire ?

Léonardo l'observait en silence, visiblement mal à l'aise, ne relevant pas les insultes proférées par la tête brûlée de l'équipe. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement et il avait ce tic nerveux ; se mordiller la lèvre, que Donatello connaissait parfaitement. Léonardo adhérait-il aux remarques belligérantes de Raph ? Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Était-ce à cause de lui qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette rue bizarre, assez mal famée, qui puait le chlore et autres produits chimiques ? Raphaël le toisait toujours, ne semblant pas vouloir lâcher le morceau aussi facilement, sa colère attisée par son silence.

\- Allez. J'attends… Mais parle ! Parle ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on risque de se foutre dans la merde, alors vaut mieux que tu nous fasses part de tes doutes maintenant ! Vas-y crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Leader de pacotille ? On a peur, hein ?

C'en était trop pour Donatello. L'incompréhension, la panique, les insultes, ce dégout qui embrasait les prunelles de son aîné le firent craquer. Il posa une main sur son ventre barbouillé, se plia en deux, et vomit.

Il se releva lentement, ayant peur de recroiser le regard incendiaire de Raph. Mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Et il ne se trouvait plus dans la rue, mais dans une sorte de vieux garage défraichi qui sentait le foin sec. Il caressa lentement le bureau de bois brut qui était apparu devant lui en une fraction de seconde. Tiens, sa paume avait cicatrisée ! Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il se trouvait ici, debout devant un bureau qui n'était pas le sien ? Il avança de quelques pas, curieux et désireux d'en apprendre davantage, et détailla un complexe mélange métallique qui était délicatement posé sur le meuble. Un plan tâché de café trainait à côté, et les tournevis abandonnés pêle-mêle sur le plan de travail l'incitaient à les prendre pour créer. Tout ce joyeux fatras l'émouvait et il sentait une envie palpitante prendre possession de son corps. Donatello, comme en transe, prit le schéma dans ses mains et le détailla, observant avec admiration les calculs complexes qui s'étalaient noir sur blanc sur toute la page, rédigés d'une main habituée à griffonner à la hâte. Il passa le doigt sur le contour du schéma, un sentiment de fierté vibrant dans sa poitrine. Il était sûr de pouvoir construire cela. Il s'en savait capable. Il reposa avec mille précautions le plan froissé et se mit au travail. Il soupesa les pièces de métal qui se trouvaient dans un tiroir, il entreprit de démonter un circuit électrique, il se sentait à sa place. De la sueur dégoulinait de son front et de ses bras tandis qu'il s'acharnait à démembrer un réseau d'engrenages rouillés. Les minutes s'écoulaient, mais il les aurait prise pour des heures. Il ne se lassait pas de ces odeurs d'huile et de rouille. C'était son domaine. Il essuya son front moite d'un bras nonchalant, la langue légèrement sortie, s'échinant à débloquer un engrenage particulièrement récalcitrant. Bon dieu qu'il faisait chaud ! Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser l'air frais de l'extérieur pénétrer la pièce sombre et caniculaire, mais une odeur bizarre s'engouffra dans la pièce au lieu des parfums suaves qu'il espérait pouvoir respirer. Il entendit la porte claquer soudainement derrière lui et il se retourna. Mikey haletait, terrorisé.

\- Il faut que tu sortes ! Donnie, tout brûle ! Tu dois sortir ! Maintenant !

Donnie le regarda sans comprendre, se demandant pourquoi son petit frère se mettait dans tous ses états pour de simples flammèches qu'il n'aurait sûrement aucun mal à éteindre. Puis la gravité de la situation le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne se trouvait plus terré dans les égouts, mais dans une maison qui apparemment, brûlait. Le garage dans lequel il se tenait debout était en bois. Il risquait de mourir asphyxié par le monoxyde de carbone et la fumée qui s'infiltrerait dans ses poumons, ou brûlé vif.

\- Mais… les plans…

Il bredouillait, perturbé. Ses pensées incohérentes le déroutaient et sa peur l'emprisonnait, le clouait sur place, lui refusait le droit de partir. Mikey s'avança en courant et le prit par la main.

\- Tu en feras d'autre Donnie, mais là on doit partir ! Allez viens !

Il l'entraina vers la sortie, mais Donnie freinait des quatre fers. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans ses plans ! Et puis, une voix flottait dans sa tête. Quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, il en avait la conviction. Sa frayeur lui broya les jambes et il tomba à genoux. Mikey se retourna et croassa :

\- Donnie ! Tu pourras t'évanouir dehors, mais pas ici !

Donatello sentait sa tête tourner, il fut pris de vertige. Ils oubliaient quelqu'un, et cette personne allait périr dans les flammes ! Un craquement derrière lui lui fit tourner la tête. Une poutre enflammée se détacha du toit et le temps sembla ralentir. La poutre s'inclina et grinça, avant de tomber lentement vers l'endroit ou Donatello se trouvait, souhaitant lécher son corps de ses flammes ardentes pour le consumer tout entier…

**\- NNNOOONNNNN !**

Donnie hurla aussi fort que ses cordes vocales le lui permettait, se redressant dans son lit si brusquement qu'il donna un coup de pied à Raphaël. Il regarda autour de lui, haletant comme un animal effrayé, ses mains crispées sur la couverture et le cœur battant la chamade dans sa gorge. Mikey dormait paisiblement à sa gauche, tandis que Raphaël, réveillé en sursaut, le dévisageait peureusement, et lui attrapa les épaules.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Donnie ? Ça ne va pas ?

Pour toute réponse, la tortue au bandeau mauve se mit à sangloter hystériquement. Raph s'assit sur ses genoux et le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant maladroitement la carapace.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ? C'est rien, je suis là, je peux te protéger.

\- La rue, les produits chimiques… La maison en feu, la poutre qui me tombait dessus… Je…

Donnie était secoué de sanglots, il fut incapable de poursuivre. Il serra très fort Raphaël pour tenter de retrouver une contenance, enfouissant son petit nez dans le creux de l'épaule de celui-ci. Léo s'éveilla en se frottant un œil avec tout ce cohus-bohu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est déjà le matin ?

Raph se tourna vers lui et déclara simplement d'un air impassible:

\- Donnie a fait un cauchemar.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Papa ?

Plein de considération, le petit enfant s'était levé et le fixait, debout, prêt à rendre service. Donatello renifla et secoua la tête.

\- Non, ça va déjà mieux.

Léonardo se rassit et le regarda longuement, comme s'il doutait de ces paroles, ce qui mit Donatello mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux que je reste à te surveiller pour t'aider à te rendormir ?

Raphaël se détourna et se recoucha, leur tournant le dos à tous les deux, son élan fraternel semblant avoir été refroidi par l'éveil de l'ainé. Il grogna :

\- Super, vous n'avez qu'à faire ça. Moi je dors.

Donnie hocha la tête et sourit à Léo devant sa générosité. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfouir sous la couette tel un burrito lorsqu'un bruit lui fit suspendre son geste. Il regarda anxieusement Léonardo, ses mains se crispant à nouveau sur la couverture.

\- Tu… tu as entendu ? chuchota-t-il.

La tortue au masque bleu hocha la tête, ne proférant aucun son. Il se leva et s'approcha à pas de loups de la porte, prêt à passer en mode ninja pour protéger son frère. Donnie se releva pour ne pas rester seul et il le rejoignit aussi silencieusement que possible, serrant nerveusement ses bras contre son plastron. Il sentait que Léonardo voulait voir ce qui se passait et il n'en avait aucune envie.

\- Allons chercher Papa… gémit-il.

Mikey se mit à ronfler et Raph lui donna une tape pour le faire taire en grognant, dérangé dans son demi-sommeil. Puis il se rendit compte que ses deux frères étaient réveillés, et se redressa. Ils s'observèrent, indécis, tendus. Puis Raphaël secoua Mikey et sitôt que celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Celui-ci, comprenant que quelque chose de grave semblait se passer, resta silencieux pour une fois. Ils se levèrent tous, unis dans le danger, et ouvrirent lentement la porte qui craqua sinistrement. Le salon était calme, rien ne semblait différent. Mais une atmosphère pesante flottait pourtant en l'air, posant une chape de plomb sur les épaules des petits, l'air devenait étouffant, irrespirable.

Ils avancèrent lentement en file indienne, posant précautionneusement les pieds pour ne pas faire de bruits, leurs respirations troublant seulement ce silence ténu. Ils arrivaient en vue de la chambre de leur père sans qu'aucun danger ne se soit encore profilé, mais ils n'étaient pas rassurés pour autant. Donatello était parcouru de frissons, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Peut-être que dans ce coin sombre se cachait un monstre hideux qui souhaitait l'égorger et se repaître de sa carcasse chaude ? Étant encore petit, sa carapace craquerait comme un marron grillé et il souffrirait le martyre. À cette pensée, Donatello se mordit les lèvres et se plaqua contre Léonardo, sa bouée de sauvetage qui combattrait l'obscurité pour lui. Le silence, qu'il appréciait pourtant de jour, lui pesait atrocement cette nuit, et il ne savait se l'expliquer. Soudain, il entendit un petit bruit de pas sur sa gauche. Il recula instinctivement en se plaquant contre la carapace de Léonardo, mais ce fut pourtant vers Raph qu'il se tourna.

\- R… Raph… Là !

Il pointa la direction du doigt, se retenant de hurler. Une sorte de monstre humain sortit alors des ténèbres et voulut se jeter sur lui, mais il détala aussi rapidement que ses jambes reptiliennes pouvaient le lui permettre. Ses frères s'éparpillèrent à sa suite en criant tous plus fort les uns que les autres, souhaitant alerter leur père par leur tintamarre.

\- Tsakori ! Tu connais la signification du mot « discret » ?! s'écria tout de go une voix féminine.

Donatello tourna la tête et découvrit alors une jeune femme en armure et cheveux noirs, aux yeux sombres, qui se mouvait derrière un pilastre. Plissant les yeux, il laissa son regard dériver sur le corps entier de l'humaine, les courbes voluptueuses égayant quelques lointains souvenirs. Il la connaissait… Mais oui il la connaissait ! Il sentit alors le monde s'écrouler autour de lui tandis qu'il s'arrêtait dans sa course, la scrutant fébrilement et clignant des paupières, comme pour espérer qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Malheureusement, l'image de la jeune ninja restait et celle-ci s'avançait vers lui. Son menton se mit à trembler.

\- … Aïsha ?

La jeune femme l'observa, abaissant son arme.

\- Oui Donatello. C'est moi.

Raphaël, qui s'était caché en hâte derrière un pilier, dans un renfoncement du mur afin qu'aucun ninja ne l'atteigne et qui était occupé à donner des coups de pied dans les tibias d'un ninja avec une force effarante pour son âge, sortit la tête et le scruta, effaré.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?!

Donatello ne détourna même pas la tête, n'écouta même pas la question. Toute son attention était fixée sur la femme immobile devant lui, ses yeux aimantés par les siens, un sentiment horrible lui déchirant le cœur, les mains tremblantes et les jambes flageolantes. Déglutissant avec peine tant sa gorge était serrée, il ne bougeait pas, ne trouvait pas le courage ni la force de détaler. Il laissa échapper avec un filet de voix :

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Un éclat douloureux obscurcit les yeux de la femme et elle l'observa longuement. Tout était cotonneux autour de Donatello, comme s'il se trouvait au cœur d'un nuage et il se surprit à vouloir sortir de cet état de planage. Tout était en train de se jouer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait cela, mais il en avait l'intime conviction. La femme sembla hésiter, puis elle leva lentement un bras tout en posant sur lui un regard d'excuse. Ensuite, elle claqua des doigts. Un son bref et sec, qui résonna dans le crâne de Donatello tel un claquement de fouet, comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle. Il tituba, et des larmes chaudes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

La femme se détourna de lui, rompant ainsi le mince fil qui les reliait, lui brisant toute sa confiance, renforçant ce sentiment de trahison qui éclatait en lui et qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle murmura :

\- Allez-y.

Ses hommes lui répondirent par un bref signe de tête et se jetèrent sur ses frères, qui coururent rejoindre la chambre de son père à toute allure en braillant plus fort. Il aurait dû les rejoindre. Il le savait. Mais Donatello ne les suivit pas, il en était incapable. Tout lui semblait étranger, il ne pouvait être atteint par cette tornade de folie. Il était sûrement encore en train de rêver, et allait s'éveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Tout serait redevenu normal et il raconterait son cauchemar à ses frères, qui se moqueraient bien de lui. Oui c'était sûrement ça. Mais il avait beau se pincer, les hommes qui continuaient de surgir des ombres semblaient faire partie intégrante de la réalité. Alors la panique réussit enfin à prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Tout lui parvenait de loin, les bruits et couleurs étaient atténués et glissaient sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Seul comptait la chaleur de ses larmes salées qui traçaient leurs chemins sur ses joues, qui coulaient lentement le long de son cou, qui lui trempaient le visage et qui imprégnaient ses lèvres. Elles ne se tarissaient pas, et lui ne bougeait pas non plus. La femme s'était entièrement détournée et retournait se cacher dans l'ombre, trop lâche pour affronter son regard dévasté. Les bruits perdirent en intensité et sa vision se troubla. Sûrement à cause des larmes. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, alors il ferma fort ses paupières afin que ce spectacle irréel s'arrête de lui-même. Tandis qu'il essayait de se persuader que son petit monde ne menaçait pas de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, il sentit les larmes quitter son visage, alors il entrouvrit les paupières. Elles volaient dans les airs, scintillaient à la lueur de l'eau miroitante qui s'écoulait non loin de la. Elles semblaient suspendues dans le vide. Un éclair de beauté dans ce moment si noir. Il n'eut même plus le courage de sourire cependant. Son regard papillonna, n'enregistrant plus que des actions vagues et floues. Ses doigts s'élancèrent lentement et timidement en direction des larmes, son bandeau les rejoignant dans leur mouvement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il sentit son cœur lâcher, ses sensations s'embrouiller, ses pulsions s'entrechoquer. Sa tête heurta le sol avec violence, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide.

« … ello ! … Av… ait… fils ?! Don… tends ? … Cule ! »

De vagues sons lui parvenaient, mais s'étouffaient et n'atteignaient pas sa conscience. Il sentait une peau chaude l'effleurer, mais il lâcha prise et laissa la noirceur du néant l'envelopper avec douceur.

* * *

Léonardo secouait son petit frère avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Donnie, tu m'entends ?

Mais il ne répondait pas, ne réagissait pas. L'ainé se retourna, paniqué, vers son père et cria :

\- Il ne réagit pas ! Que doit-on faire ?!

Maitre Splinter ne répondit pas, poussant ses fils vers sa chambre pour les protéger. Dès que ceux-ci étaient apparus à la porte, bouleversé et criant qu'on les attaquait, il avait bondi hors de sa couche pour les défendre, et il prenait à cœur sa mission. Il voulait d'abord les mettre en sureté, mais il se retourna en entendant les débuts de sanglots du tout petit leader. Il courut à lui et cria immédiatement :

\- Recule !

La jeune femme inconnue se tenait là avec ses soldats, son arme dégainée en signe d'avertissement en direction du maître ninja. Splinter attrapa son fils et le serra contre lui en dardant sur elle un regard de rage. Leonardo enfouit son visage dans le vêtement de son père pour étouffer ses larmes. La femme, d'un geste vif et précis, se baissa et attrapa Donatello puis recula avec. Les hommes se placèrent aussitôt devant elle pour la couvrir. Maitre Splinter ne comprit que trop tard la manœuvre. Il écarta Léonardo de lui et courut vers les hommes armés pour récupérer son enfant.

\- Non ! Lâchez mon fils !

Il souhaitait les atteindre, mais Léonardo s'accrochait à son vêtement en sanglotant de terreur, et il ne comprenait pas qu'il le ralentissait inexorablement ! Il poussa légèrement l'enfant qui entravait ses mouvements, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, les hommes étaient déjà hors de sa porté ël lui, sans obstacle pour le freiner, s'était faufilé derrière les hommes qui faisaient barrière tel une anguille dès qu'Aïsha s'était approchée de Don et courrait maintenant vers son frère qui pendait mollement le long du dos de la femme.

\- Donnie ! hurla Raphaël, bouleversé.

Il tendit son bras pour agripper celui de son frère, pour l'empêcher de se faire emmener. Il sauta pour le toucher. Donatello n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais il serra instinctivement la chair qui pesait sur lui. Un tissu doux se faufila entre ses doigts et il le serra, puis ne manifesta plus aucun signe de vie. Raphaël, yeux écarquillés, vit la femme se retourner vers lui. Elle le poussa vivement et la tortue rouge tomba dans l'eau du bassin. Paniquant, il se débattit dans le liquide qui l'attirait impitoyablement vers le fond. Serrant fort les yeux, il tentait de se rappeler les conseils de son père. Taper… Taper ? Mais oui ! L'enfant cessa de se débattre et se laissa couler. Lorsqu'il sentit le sol ferme sous ses pieds, il donna un grand coup et se propulsa. Il remonta vivement à la surface et s'agrippa au bord dur du bassin, crachant et tremblant. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit la femme ainsi que son escorte quitter le repaire à toute vitesse, Splinter sur les talons, mais la distance était bien trop grande et la femme utilisa une bombe fumigène qui aveugla le maitre. Avant que la fumée ne les engloutisse, Raphaël put distinguer un petit tissu rouge qui se tenait tristement entre les doigts de son frère, son frère qui partait, le laissait là, seul, abandonné et désespéré. Il prit son bandeau entre ses doigts, regarda sans comprendre le bout déchiqueté qui gisait avec Donatello, et le trou qui rendait son bandeau inégal.

**\- DONATELLO !**

Son cri se perdit dans les profondeurs des égouts. Il s'effondra à terre, refusant de regarder ses autres frères. Il ne lirait que du désespoir dans leurs yeux de toute façon. Le même désespoir qui dévorait chaque centimètre carré de son cerveau tandis qu'il réalisait ce que cette mascarade signifiait. Donatello l'avait abandonné à son sort. Le seul qui l'écoutait en silence, sans jugement. Son compagnon de jeu. Disparu à jamais…

* * *

Aïsha entra dans la salle du trône, éreintée mais triomphante. Elle avait réussi sa mission, Shredder serait fier d'elle. Pourtant, son action ne lui inspirait que du dégout, elle avait honte d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle déposa l'enfant à ses pieds. Son pouls battait faiblement, il était encore évanoui. Shredder entra ensuite dans la pièce et considéra l'enfant, le poussant parfois du pied pour écarter une main ou une jambe. Il s'écoula ainsi un long moment durant lequel Shredder examina l'enfant comme du bétail en grognant ou murmurant des commentaires sur la taille de l'enfant entre autre, ce qui rendait Aïsha nerveuse. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'il lui ordonne de disposer. Elle courrait ensuite dans sa chambre et noierait ses sentiments sombres dans l'eau de sa douche. Elle se brosserait la peau à se l'arracher pour lui enlever ses vagues de culpabilité qui la collait et la rendait sale, impure. Shredder s'approcha d'elle et il lui sembla voir un éclat félin briller dans ses yeux. Pareil à ceux du tigre qui s'apprêtait à tuer sa proie.

\- Bien joué, petite. Maintenant laisse-moi seul avec lui. J'ai la seconde partie d'un plan à mettre en œuvre.

Aïsha sortit de la pièce en courant, ayant hâte de quitter cette atmosphère pesante. Shredder, quant à lui, souleva l'enfant comme s'il ne pesait rien et s'éloigna en direction des cachots. Il ne prendrait aucun risque quant aux jours à venir. On ne savait jamais, l'enfant pouvait devenir violent ou tenter de s'échapper en se découvrant dans un endroit inconnu. Il ouvrit un cachot et le déposa rudement au sol. Puis il sortit, claqua la porte et s'éloigna vers ses quartiers principaux, abandonnant là son otage…

Donatello se réveilla. Il avait un mal à de tête atroce, et la pièce tanguait légèrement autour de lui. Il laissa son regard circuler sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait tandis que son angoisse re-fluctuait dans ses veines. Où était-il ? Cet endroit ne lui rappelait rien. Il entendit un bruit de fer sur sa gauche et son corps se tendit face au bruit soudain. Il se retourna lentement et considéra la petite frimousse qui apparaissait entre les grilles de fer.

\- Hey toi ! Ne bouge pas d'accord, j'ouvre la porte.

Armée d'une grosse clé qu'elle eut du mal à faire tourner dans la serrure, la jeune fille finit par entrer dans la cellule avec un bol d'eau et un linge. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, très doucement, puis se retourna vers lui. Elle s'assit en tailleur et trempa le linge dans l'eau. Donnie l'observait, sentant la soif le tirailler. Il finit par demander, mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux ?

Il indiquait le bol d'eau du menton. La petite suivit son regard et sourit.

\- Oui, sers-toi.

Donnie porta le bol à ses lèvres et but avidement quelques gorgées, puis reposa le bol devant la fillette. Celle-ci l'observa en souriant, nullement effrayée, contrairement à lui.

\- Tu n'es pas humain. Observa-t-elle.

\- Non. Reconnut-il en observant ses mains. Un petit tissu rouge gisait à côté de lui, et à sa vue, il sentit un vague sentiment de tristesse l'envahir. La petite fille porta le linge à l'arrière de sa tête et se mit à frotter lentement. Elle se balançait doucement, chantonnant une comptine japonaise très douce, agissant comme si tout cela lui paraissait absolument normal. Donatello se laissa bercer par la douce mélodie, qui l'apaisa et il se surprit à fredonner les paroles avec elle. Où l'avait-il déjà entendue ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne comprit qu'elle s'était arrêtée de chanter seulement lorsqu'elle lui tapota le bras pour le ramener au moment présent. Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, puis demanda avec franchise et sympathie :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Donatello l'observa un long moment, complètement dérouté. Il posa ses yeux sur le tissu gisant à terre et porta une main à son ventre, qui se serrait sans raison. Il finit finalement par croiser le regard de la fille.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je termine par un vilain Cliffhanger, mais j'adore ça, il faudra donc vous y faire ! Vous pouvez me taper tout votre soûl dans les reviews si vous le souhaitez, j'ai déjà préparé les coussins pour me protéger. Comme d'habitude, si c'est mal expliqué, si vous ne comprenez pas certains événements, si j'ai fait une grosse faute d'orthographe ou simplement si vous souhaitez me faire partager votre avis/me crier dessus, les reviews sont là pour ça ! En espérant que le 2 ème chapitre ait été à la hauteur de vos attentes, on se retrouve dans le 3ème chapitre. Bonne journée et surtout, stay awesome, vos reviews me plaisent toujours autant et j'adore les lire !**


	3. Chapter 3: Le Monstre du Couloir

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir,**

**Voici la suite de cette fanfiction qui a mis un peu de temps à arriver, et je m'en excuse.J'imagine que vous souhaitiez savoir au plus vite ce qui allait arriver à Donnie, et mon mutisme a dû vous intriguer. À vrai dire, j'ai décidé de couper mon chapitre 3 en deux sinon il serait trop long, et j'avais fini la première partie de mon chapitre depuis longtemps mais je ne la postais pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas ! Mais je ne pouvais pas repousser sa parution indéfiniment et je vous l'offre donc aujourd'hui, mais je vous promets qu'il y aura plus d'action dans la deuxième partie.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. On se retrouve en bas de chapitre, comme toujours.**

**Rappel: J'avais obtenu le droit de posséder les TMNT mais mon vilain chat a mangé le papier officiel, et donc apparemment je n'ai plus le droit de les posséder. Méchant chat ! T-T**

* * *

\- Allez ! Raconte-moi l'histoire !

Le petit enfant sautillait sur place, beaucoup trop excité pour dormir. Aïsha soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il ne s'endormirait jamais.

\- Mais enfin, à quoi cela servirait-il, tu la connais par cœur !

Donnie fit la moue en s'asseyant sur son coussin, joignant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre en se tenant les chevilles. C'était toujours le même refrain. Aïsha ne voulait jamais coopérer, lui rafraichir la mémoire. D'après elle, son problème, les oublis de son passé étaient dus à l'événement traumatique qui s'était déroulé durant sa petite enfance ; mais chaque fois que Donnie la questionnait là-dessus, elle se crispait et se fermait comme une huitre. Donatello avait appris à se taire pour ne plus l'ennuyer et devait se résoudre des bribes qu'il avait déjà en sa possession. Il se balança légèrement et tenta de composer sa face de petit chien battu.

\- Allez ! Tu sais très bien que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir sans. Et puis… J'aime le son de ta voix.

Aïsha s'approcha de lui lentement, très sérieuse. Puis elle s'assit et lui fit une chiquenaude sur le nez en laissant ses commissures se relever, éclairant son visage. Donnie sourit largement. Il avait gagné, et elle lui avait souri. Il aimait l'éclat de son sourire qui se cachait souvent, comme une petite bête sauvage farouche. La jeune femme soupira néanmoins en jouant avec la broderie.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me la demandes tous les soirs… Ne peut-on pas changer pour une fois ? Juste cette nuit ?

Donatello secoua la tête en s'emmitouflant dans la couette, comme il aimait le faire. Il se pressa lentement contre elle pour sentir la chaleur de son ventre se diffuser sur sa carapace. Attrapant un coussin, la petite tortue le pressa contre son plastron en enroulant ses bras autour, geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était toute ouïe. La femme réprima un sourire en remarquant que le coussin faisait presque la taille de son porteur. Aïsha allait commencer, lorsqu'elle entendit un frémissement et invita d'un geste la petite silhouette qui était apparue sur le seuil.

\- Viens Karaï. N'aie pas peur.

La petite fille jeta sa peluche à terre et courut à la jeune femme, une expression contrariée assombrissant son petit minois.

\- Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je m'entrainais juste à vous espionner sans me faire remarquer pour affiner mes dons.

\- Frimeuse !

Aïsha leva les yeux au ciel. Ses dons ? Mais la petite était aussi silencieuse qu'un cheval au galop ! Elle l'attrapa par le bras et la fit monter sur ses genoux.

\- Bien… puisque notre petit chenapan insiste tant, je vais raconter votre histoire.

Aïsha sentit son estomac se remplir d'acide. Elle n'aimait pas leur mentir. D'autant plus que Donatello la regardait avec des yeux si émerveillés, et qu'elle lui rendait son amour en lui mentant sur ses origines soir après soir… Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

\- Il y a quelques années, Oroku Saki, votre père… vivait au Japon. Il aimait fortement une femme, Tang Shen.

Le petit reptile se redressa fièrement en bombant le torse, le coussin toujours étroitement serré contre son plastron.

\- C'est ma maman !

Karai haussa un sourcil en se dandinant, assise à la droite de Donnie, les mollets sous les fesses.

\- C'est aussi la mienne, espèce de cornichon à carapace !

\- Répète un peu ça ?! s'exclama la petite tortue en empruntant un ton faussement outré.

Karai lui tira la langue et lui jeta sa peluche à la figure, toujours prompte à agacer son frère. Donnie leva son coussin pour se protéger le visage, empêchant le projectile d'atteindre sa cible. Lorsqu'il baissa les bras, sa sœur avait disparu, mais son instinct lui souffla alors que quelque chose bougeait derrière lui, et il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair pour abattre son coussin sur la tête de sa sœur. Seulement, celle-ci prit appui sur son bras tendu et, faisant un salto gracieux, s'éloigna hors de sa portée avant d'escalader l'armoire et de sauter vers lui en poussant un cri de guerre. Donatello roula sur le côté pour éviter son attaque, mais les couvertures génèrent ses mouvements et il s'enroula dedans avant de basculer du lit. Karai atterrit sur son lit et changea de trajectoire pour sauter sur le tas informe de couverture à l'intérieur desquelles était coincé son frère. Ils roulèrent au sol et se débattirent à coups de pieds et de couvertures avant de s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tard, pantelants mais heureux de leur complicité.

Assis sous les couvertures formant une forteresse précaire, ils évaluaient les dégâts de la rixe. Le bandeau de Donatello était noué de travers sur le visage du mutant, et une ecchymose se colorait sur sa pommette gauche. Quant à Karaï, ses cheveux mi-longs en bataille formaient des nœuds dont elle aurait beaucoup de mal à se défaire, et une manche de son tee-shirt lui servant pour dormir était déchirée et pendait misérablement le long de son avant-bras. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils se couchèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre en écoutant leur respiration sifflante.

\- Alors, qui est le plus fort maintenant ? Finit par déclarer fièrement Donnie entre deux inspirations.

Karai se tourna alors vers la tortue en lui adressant un sourire mystérieux. Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille :

\- Cornichon à carapace !

Donnie lui donna une tape sous la joue avant de s'écarter.

Mourrant de chaud sous la masse des couvertures, ils sortirent de leur cabane improvisée et tentèrent de remettre de l'ordre dans la chambre. Donatello sentait encore son cœur battre à toute allure tandis que l'adrénaline quittait peu à peu ses veines. Il refit son lit, et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'Aïsha avait quitté la pièce durant leur bataille. Sentant son cœur se serrer d'effroi, il se retourna vers sa grande sœur qui s'efforçait de remettre ses draps.

\- Aïsha est partie… Tu crois qu'elle a été vexée parce qu'on ne l'écoutait pas ? Tu crois qu'elle nous en veut ?

Karaï l'observa en se mordant la lèvre, perdue dans ses pensées. Donnie attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne sur terre, et celle-ci finit enfin par le regarder dans les yeux en haussant les épaules et en se grattant la tête.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas télépathe !

Donnie commença immédiatement à se tordre les mains, se dandinant maladroitement. Il ne voulait faire de mal à personne ! Il regrettait son attitude ! Sa sœur soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis renonça en rencontrant de nombreux nœuds qui lui faisait mal à force de tirer dessus. Donnie se douta à son expression que même sans être télépathe, elle voyait qu'il se sentait coupable et apparemment sa culpabilité l'agaçait. Le petit se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait cette fois ? Il adorait s'amuser avec sa grande sœur, et il était aux anges quand elle le rejoignait dans ses bêtises et jeux. Mais il y avait aussi les moments noirs, où elle le repoussait, le toisait, se refermait sur elle-même. Et il ne comprenait jamais comment elle arrivait à passer d'une attitude à l'autre en si peu de temps, sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour mériter ses regards noirs et ses claquements de langue méprisants. Ou alors il la mettait vraiment en colère inconsciemment ?

Haussant les épaules, il se retourna vers la porte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tourner le loquet. Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner vivement en glapissant. Affolé, il leva ses mains en une maigre défense, tentant d'étouffer son instinct qui lui dictait de s'enfuir en criant comme une fillette. Puis il sentit ses joues s'embraser lorsqu'il comprit que c'était Karaï qui l'avait délibérément effrayé en lui bondissant dessus sans crier gare, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait tout contact physique ! Ça réveillait en lui de sombres pulsions incompréhensibles qui lui causaient des maux de têtes.

S'apprêtant à lui crier dessus, ses petits poings serrés contre son corps tremblant imperceptiblement, il retint néanmoins ses vociférations lorsqu'il croisa son regard sérieux. Une lueur maligne étirait le coin de ses lèvres, et le fit frissonner malgré lui. Voulant prouver qu'il ne la craignait pas, il lança abruptement :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Karma ?

Il savait qu'elle détestait être appelée ainsi, et il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire sortir de ses gonds dès qu'il le pouvait en lançant son surnom. Qu'elle comprenne un peu que lui aussi pouvait s'énerver contre elle, que ce privilège ne lui était pas entièrement réservé !

Elle se raidit mais continua à le sonder du regard.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention…

\- Attention ? Mais à quoi ?

Il oublia qu'il était censé être en colère contre elle en un rien de temps, et se pencha inconsciemment vers elle, dans la hâte d'en savoir plus. L'attention de la petite tortue était entièrement focalisée sur sa sœur, il était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres. Qu'allait-elle lui révéler maintenant ? Était-ce important ? Elle sourit avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux en l'attrapant par les poignets et l'amena jusqu'à son lit défait.

\- Viens sur mes genoux, je vais te raconter un secret… dit-elle en l'attirant plus près encore contre elle.

Le petit se dégagea immédiatement de l'étreinte en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Je ne te suis pas soumis, et puis d'abord j'étouffe contre toi ! Et tu sais aussi que je n'ai plus 3 ans, je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on fait s'asseoir sur les genoux à longueurs de journée ! C'est bon pour les bébés d'aller sur les genoux !

\- Mais quand tu étais sur les genoux d'Aïsha tu ne te plaignais pas ! s'insurgea-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine inexistante.

\- Oui mais avec elle c'est différent… s'obstina la tortue en maugréant, se plongeant dans la contemplation du sol.

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce pendant de longues minutes, la tension orageuse se propageant dans la chambre ; Karaï à foudroyer son frère du regard devant tant d'injustice et Donnie à taper du bout du pied dans le tapis. Il releva finalement la tête en soupirant. Un secret croustillant prêt à être révélé était bien plus attrayant qu'une dispute qui les opposerait toute la soirée, avec une éventuelle vengeance lors de l'entrainement du lendemain. Donnie ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, mais sa sœur de 6 ans était bien plus douée que lui pour les arts martiaux et elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à lui botter l'arrière-train à coups de pied pour le punir de son comportement provocant et irascible. Quoi que dans la catégorie humeur maussade, elle était la championne attitrée, imbattable pour pourrir l'ambiance ! Il rejeta ses idées noires et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bon alors, tu voulais m'annoncer quoi ?

Karaï tourna lentement sa langue dans sa bouche, fit mine de parler puis se tut, heureuse de pouvoir faire mariner son frère un peu plus longtemps. Mais elle le faisait exprès ma parole ! Il avait vraiment une sœur impossible ! Il attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, ses mains tremblant légèrement de colère contenue. Cela n'échappa pas à sa sœur, qui lui fit un sourire narquois, et la petite tortue se maudit en cachant ses mains derrière son dos. Sa sœur, décidée à enfin lui accorder le droit de savoir, se pencha en avant et murmura en plaçant une main sur le coin gauche de sa bouche pour éviter d'être entendue :

\- À ta place, je ferais attention en me baladant tout seul hors de la chambre, à cause du Monstre du Couloir !

\- Du… Du monstre du… Attends, quoi ?! Mais ça n'a aucun sens, ça ne veut rien dire ! s'offusqua Donatello.

Ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur était complètement insensé ! Les monstres et les fantômes n'existaient pas ! Elle voulait juste lui faire peur et l'empêcher de dormir, et bien ça ne marcherait pas !

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans le couloir pour aller chercher Aïsha en lui tournant le dos, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas le suivre. Il claqua la porte de toute la force dont il était capable pour montrer sa frustration et une torche éteinte tomba à ses pieds, ce qui le fit violemment sursauter. _Du calme, ce n'est qu'une torche…_

Calmant les battements fous de son cœur, il s'enfonça timidement dans la noirceur froide des couloirs. Longeant les murs, il se mit à jeter des coups d'œil prudents autour de lui. L'atmosphère était étrangement glauque tout à coup, et il se mit à frissonner. Traversant les couloirs tout seul, il se mordilla la lèvre tout en se faisant le plus petit possible. Soudain, quelque chose bougea à côté de lui. Une forme sombre se mouvait contre le mur ! Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et courut à toute vitesse pour lui échapper à tout prix. Il s'enfonçait dans le dédale de couloir et ne voyait plus rien car l'intensité lumineuse diminuait, mais il était sûr que la chose le suivait toujours, il entendait des bruits de pas se répercuter sur les murs !

Complètement perdu dans le noir, comment pouvait-il savoir si la forme le suivait toujours alors qu'il ne voyait rien ? Oh il aurait dû écouter Karaï ! Ses yeux se mirent à le picoter tandis que la panique commença à prendre le pas sur la raison. Un souffle rauque se fit entendre derrière lui, et il se recroquevilla contre le mur, en position fœtale et les mains sur la tête pour se protéger des coups. Mais la forme s'arrêta devant lui et ne le toucha pas, se contentant de l'observer curieusement. Risquant un œil vers la chose, il se rendit compte que ce n'était autre que Karaï qui l'avait suivi. Des larmes froides roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il reniflait pour se calmer. Oh comme il était soulagé qu'il soit avec elle ! Elle eut la bonne idée de ne faire aucun commentaire sur sa conduite et lui tendit simplement la main pour le relever. Donnie l'accepta et une fois remis sur ses pieds, il continua à s'enfoncer mais plus rassuré cette fois. Karaï était avec lui, il ne risquait rien.

Par contre, toujours aucune trace d'Aïsha, et il se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Il soupira de dépit et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin lorsque son œil accrocha une paillette lumineuse loin devant lui, comme si elle lui montrait le chemin à suivre. Il se mit à courir pour y arriver, et le rayon lumineux s'agrandit, puis Donnie s'arrêta devant la porte de laquelle filtrait une lumière artificielle. Rejoint par Karaï, Donnie avança la main pour tourner la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain et Aïsha en sortit en coup de vent en la fermant derrière elle. Donnie recula précipitamment et tomba par terre en trébuchant, tandis que Karaï eut le réflexe de se tapir dans l'ombre dès que la porte avait bougé. Aïsha lui accorda un regard surpris, et Donnie se recroquevilla en décelant une étincelle de colère et de peur peindre l'iris d'Aïsha. Celle-ci l'attrapa et le mit sur son épaule en soufflant entre ses dents :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais-là ?!

Donnie se tortilla de honte et porta une main à sa bouche en articulant nerveusement.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure…

Il ne vit pas la moue d'Aïsha, mais il sentit ses épaules tressauter de surprise, ce qui le rendit confus. Pourquoi semblait-elle prise au dépourvu par ses excuses ? Il ne l'avait pas vexé ?

\- Mais enfin petit, ce n'est rien, tu as le droit de t'amuser !

Donnie sentit ses mains douces lui saisirent la carapace et la jeune femme le déposa par terre puis elle le retourna vers elle en lui tenant les épaules. Donnie n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle lui faisait mal en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, vu comment elle le fixait, droit dans les yeux. Il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle déclara d'une voix ferme et tendue:

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais revenir ici. S'il te plait.

Donnie était oppressé par son regard apeuré qui lui donnait l'air folle, par ses doigts crispés sur la peau tendre de ses épaules, par son ton grave et pressant. Il jeta un regard implorant à Karaï qui se tenait trois pas en arrière de leur « mère ». Elle secoua lentement la tête. Sentant qu'aucune aide ne viendrait de ce côté, il se tourna en tremblant vers Aïsha et répondit :

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Donnie avala sa salive quand Aïsha le rapprocha un peu plus d'elle en fouillant son regard, fébrile. Elle lui faisait vraiment peur maintenant !

\- Jure-le moi ! Jure-le !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Jure-le !

Donatello se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues, tandis qu'Aïsha le secouait, semblant ne pas comprendre la terreur qu'elle lui inspirait. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval et retombait sur son visage pâle, accentuant son allure morbide ; mais elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir, trop occupée à le sonder de son regard perçant. Donnie chuchota en retenant un sanglot, tentant d'éviter son regard :

\- À cause du Monstre du Couloir ?

Aïsha parut décontenancée un instant, puis rabaissa les bras, le libérant ainsi de son emprise.

\- C'est ça. À cause du Monstre du Couloir.

Donnie, en entendant cela, se rapprocha d'elle instinctivement tout en sondant ledit couloir d'un regard d'animal traqué.

\- Ne le laisse pas m'approcher.

\- Bien sûr mon petit. Bien sûr, aquiesça Aïsha en s'agenouillant devant lui et en lui prenant une main. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je te protègerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Viens, retournons dans ta chambre, conclut-elle en se relevant tout en l'entrainant par la main.

Karaï se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence et ainsi ne pas être laissée de côté. Mais, voyant qu'Aïsha ne se retournait pas et continuait d'entrainer Donatello dans le dédale de couloirs, elle souffla et se mit à cavaler pour les rattraper, une pointe de jalousie éclatant dans son cœur meurtri par la perte de sa mère.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Désolée, mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que vous apprendrez les mensonges avec lesquelles Shredder nourrit Donatello. **

**Vous devez sûrement avoir envie de me taper de n'avoir pas expliqué les jours suivants la capture de Donatello. Voici donc ce qui n'a pas été dit: Shredder a bassiné sa fille pour qu'elle accepte l'idée que cette étrange créature dans le cachot soit son frère caché qu'il avait retrouvé, et a obligé Aïsha à leur raconter à tout deux sa version de l'histoire. Splinter a bien tenté de retrouver la trace de son fils perdu, mais ne connaissant pas le repaire de Shredder et devant s'occuper de trois fils éplorés, il n'a récolté aucun indice et ignore toujours où il se trouve, s'il est vivant ou mort. Deux ans ont maintenant passé depuis la capture; Donatello a donc 5 ans et Karaï 6. Léo, Raph et Mikey refont leur enfance avec l'absence d'un frère et Donnie a tout simplement oublié son existence au-delà des murs du repaire de Shredder, il croit donc dur comme fer à tout ce qu'on lui a fait avaler.**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s par le manque d'action et le peu d'informations révélées, mais accrochez-vous: la suite risque d'être dure pour tout ce petit monde (sauf Shredder, je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas en réalité un robot se cachant sous son armure en fer).**

**Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont là pour vous exprimer, me pointer les erreurs orthographiques, vous insurger et crier sur Shredder, ou me dire que vous n'avez pas compris un passage.**

**On se revoit bientôt, restez awesome !**

**\- Shakyla.**


End file.
